The Sidemen
The Sidemen (formally the''' Ultimate Sidemen'), created on 19 October 2013, is a group of seven British YouTubers who boosted in popularity throughout 2014, 2015 and 2016. They are all good friends, play video games together and have created a commercial brand from their name. The name is an allusion to a term to refer to those who are "behind the scenes" and are much less noticed than the main people. Originally, Simon was a "sideman" to JJ and Tobi was a "sideman" to Josh. Ethan coined the official name of the group. History In 2008, Simon and JJ became friends (aged 12-13). Simon would help him record videos by holding the camera. The two eventually ended up connecting with Zerkaa, who was long-term friends with TBJZL from secondary school. On Josh's birthday, the four were all in a voice hangout and started watching a stream from Behzinga. They then invited him to the group. This group was nicknamed - by Simon - as "The Original Five". They started recording and playing GTA together, and then invited Vikkstar123. He was a fit despite not being as invested in FIFA/football as the others - so naturally, he joined the group, as it was an informal group at the time. The ''Ultimate Sidemen - minus wroetoshaw - officially formed on 19 October 2013. A few months later, in early 2014, they asked Harry to record with them and he too fit in. In addition to these six, British rapper "JME" is considered an official/unofficial member of the Sidemen, since he allegedly played a key part in the groups formation (he has still been said to be a part of the Sidemen by multiple members as of 2016). In August 2017, KSI "left" the group (he claimed it was "because of Ethan", triggering events known as the "Sidemen War"). The majority of the "war" was fabricated - as JJ and Ethan are still friends - and has been deemed by some as a ploy to gain more views/attention. JJ is seemingly back in the Sidemen now. The Group line. XIX is the Roman numeral for nineteen (19), the day in October 2013 when the group formed.]] The members of the group are: *miniminter' (2013 - ''present) *'KSI' (2013 -'' present'') *'wroetoshaw ' (2014 -'' present'') *'Behzinga' (2013 - present) *'Zerkaa' (2013 - present) *'TBJZL' (2013 - present) *'Vikkstar123' (2013 - present) About Games All of the Sidemen are fans of association football and FIFA is the main game that is commonly associated with most them. Each member of the group has at least two YouTube channels; one for FIFA and "real life" videos and one for other games such as Grand Theft Auto V and Call of Duty. Vikkstar123 is an exception; his main channel is not FIFA-focused and his second channel is Minecraft-focused (although he also runs a third Let's Play channel and a fourth Call of Duty community channel). Events As their popularity began to grow, the Sidemen have branched out and started hosting their own events. Appearances at commercial gaming events such as Insomnia, as well as unofficial meet-ups are not counted as there are too many of them: *2016 Charity Football Match (June 2016) *Upload Event (November 2016) *2017 Charity Football Match (May 2017) *Sidemen War (August 2017) *Upload Event (September 2017) The Sidemen 2017 War Fan Base The Sidemen have a diverse fan base; much to the disbelief of most viewers. As proven by vlogs made by individual Sidemen members, the majority of the fans that show up to events are 12-year-old males. However their fans range all different ages and a large proportion of them are female. Thankfully, the majority of the fans are loyal and respectful. Not all of them are 12, and the groups content is enjoyed by a wide demographic. However, the surprising number of underage fans makes content creation somewhat difficult. Luckily, the Sidemen have not conformed to this fact and still include adult themes within their videos (in particular is KSI who regularly references sex and masturbation within his videos - to a somewhat extreme extent). The majority of the fanbase are British (primarily due to the fact that the group themselves are British) although the group has fans from almost every country on the planet. Sidemen Accommodations This is an overview of where each of the Ultimate Sidemen currently live (as of September 2017). To protect their privacy, their exact addresses will not be revealed. Sidemen Games This is a list of video games played by the Sidemen since the groups inception in 2013. # This list is potentially endless. You can help out by adding any video games we may have missed. Please make sure they are genuine and you have sourced them reliably. # A game that gains a position on this list must have had AT LEAST two Sidemen playing together (i.e. a video game that miniminter has played on his own would not count towards this list). List of Games Trivia * The group, mainly those living in the Sidemen House, record gameplay all through the night and spend up to 14 hours a day sitting at their desks. * Due to this, their sleep pattern/schedule is messed up beyond repair. * Vikkstar123 suffers the most from this and has revealed that, in order to sustain his near-constant upload schedule on YouTube, he goes to sleep at around 11:00am and wakes up at 6:00pm. External links * UltimateSidemen.com, an unaffiliated portal fansite * Ultimate Sidemen on TV Tropes Category:Browse Category:The Sidemen Members